The majority of sign backboards contain horizontal rails or slots to which sign figures, such as letters, numerals, logos and the like, may be affixed. With such devices, the sign figures must be affixed to the sign board in a vertical position--it is not possible to place the sign figures at any other angle of rotation. In addition, such boards usually accept only sign figures of a given height--differently sized sign figures may not be used on the same board.
If it is desired to place a sign figure on a backboard at a non-vertical angle of rotation, it is customary to apply adhesive to the back of the sign figure and affix the figure to the sign board. However, such methods have the universal shortcoming that it is difficult, if not impossible, to reposition the sign figures once the figures have been affixed to the sign board. Thus, it becomes necessary to carefully lay-out on the sign backboard the exact location where each sign figure will be placed. As such a process is very time consuming and does not allow for revisions, it would be preferable to devise a system so that the sign figures may be temporarily affixed to a sign board, then rearranged until the final location of each figure is determined, and then permanently affixed to the sign board.